Skullduggery Island
Skullduggery Island is the 13th island on Poptropica. It allows you to travel to islands as you earn doubloons and defeat pirates and sea monsters. This island was one of the earliest and hardest islands on Poptropica. Walkthrough This island starts with an Island called Fort Ridley, a place left in poverty by the notorious pirate Captain Crawfish. First you will land on Main Street in Skullduggery Island. Then, you must walk all the way to the right and over the bridge. Then go under the bridge. Then walk left again and get the doubloon. Use the doubloon to buy the bag of grain at the store. Then take the broken mirror on the top shelf. Give the grain to the man with the chickens and he will give you a chicken. Give the chicken to the farmer to keep away the pests and he will give you a blue candle. Go to the house on the hill and use the blue candle in front of Governor Roland. This will reveal a secret message on the parchment. Now go to the telescope at the docks and look for the raft. When you see it, use the mirror icon at the corner of the screen. A man will bring his raft to shore and you can use it. Dangers you encounter are big pirate ships, whirlpools, thunderclouds, rocks, and gigantic sea monsters (crab, octopus, puffer fish). You can pick up salvage to get cargo and doubloons. If you kill a monster or a pirate ship, you get salvage. Go to each island and collect the pieces of the map first. (It does not matter which order you do them in - this is just one way you can do it.) Dragon Cove Go to your right and into the water and step on the head of the dragon statue floating in the water first. It will reveal a mallet. There is a bell to your right. Hit it with the mallet and fish will jump up. Push the fisherman on his box above you so that the fish hit his line when they jump. After you do this, the old man will give you the piece. Bouffant Bay Go to your right. There should be 3 potted plants hanging from the ceiling. Jump towards the 3rd one, the 1st one and the 2nd one; in that order and you will get the other piece. Pirate Outpost Get the cannon starter kit on the high ledge. Then look for a barrel of explosives and push it under the gold tooth of the skull rock. Fire the cannon to your left and the cannonball will set off the explosion causing the gold tooth to drop out revealing another piece of the map. Parrot Port First, go into the pub. Grab a cracker from the second level. Talk to the parrot outside and he will fly off. Follow his clues and find the pirate who owns him. Talk to him and then use the cracker to lure the parrot to him. After this is done, you will receive another piece. Golden Harbor There is an arch at the center of town with a pattern on it. Turn on the lights and try to match the pattern. The tricky part is, when you turn one on, another two shut off. After you finish, another piece of the map will appear. Trading Trading in this Island is the most efficient way to obtain Doubloons. Following the next list is the best strategy, as the Buy prices on each island are the lowest and the Sell prices are the highest. The highest amount of Doubloons obtainable is 18,725,999 doubloons. Ships you can get are the raft (default), Jimmy Rigger, Carabelle, Sea Sultan, The Koi, Steaming Fury, and the Phoenix Warbird. The crew members you can hire are: *Dragon Cove-Shipwright (costs 20,000 doubloons) *Bouffant Bay-Cargo Master (15,000 doubloons) *Parrot Port-Navigator (12,000 doubloons) *Pirate Outpost-Cannoneer (20,000 doubloons) And repeat until you feel you have enough doubloons to buy a ship, or pay a new crew-member. After you get enough money to buy the Phoenix Warbird, use the ship to sink Captain Crawfish. Then go back to Fort Ridley and get the Bone Shovel and the Map. Follow the directions and go to Skullduggery Island and retrieve the treasure. Captain Crawfish will arrive and attempt to take the treasure from you but your crew sinks his ship and you all go back to Fort Ridley to receive the Island medallion. Tips *Salvage found in the water gives less cargo and money than if you defeat monsters and ships and collect the fresh salvage. *Salvage is usually found around Golden Harbor and Bouffant Bay. *Lure a gigantic puffer fish to a pirate ship. It will expand and disintegrate the pirate ship, saving you time and energy if done correctly. *Find a pirate ship or monster, then lure it into the rocks near Golden Harbor. If you do this right, the ships won't go around the rocks, they'll keep running into them, and rapidly be destroyed. *Salvage appears when you defeat ships and monsters but it disappears, so collect it before it does. *Avoid crashing into enemy ships, as you take more damage than you cause. *Only with the Phoenix Warbird can you defeat Captain Crawfish. If used with any other ships, Captain Crawfish's ship will just regenerate half of it's health instantly. *You can't find Skullduggery Island without all the map pieces. *It is not recommended to buy from Parrot Port or to sell to Golden Harbor since it's not as profitable. *Sometimes, before you click the spacebar to lower your anchor, there will be pirate enemy ships attacking you. Always check before you set sail. *You will notice that the map doesn't tell you which island is which - Bouffant Bay is on the top right corner of the map - Dragon Cove to the top left - the original island in the middle - Parrot Port to the right of the original - Golden Harbor on the bottom right - while Pirate Outpost is more of a middle-left. *Avoid any stormy clouds on the map - they will damage your ship as well. Glitches *'Quicksand Glitch:' If you shoot a cannonball onto land, it makes a water splash. *'InvisiGlitch:' An invisible ship glitch has been seen. *'Free Phoenix Warbird Glitch (but only for a few seconds): '''It is possible to defeat Captain Crawfish with the Steaming Fury, though the scene where your ship sails in the full moon will still display it as a Phoenix Warbird. *'Captain Crawfish Glitch: When you defeat him his beard is brown. *'''Immortal Crawfish Glitch: It is impossible to defeat Captain Crawfish with a Steaming Fury. When his health is very low, it immediately springs back to about 60%. *'Ghost Glitch:' Around Skullduggery Islands, there is a tale of a pirate who saw a ghost ship. It seems like he was battling a ship and it sank, but it had damaged his Phoenix Warbird so much that he sunk before the picture of his opponent had disappeared. He managed to swim back to his home port of Fort Ridley, then he went to sea to battle the notorious Captain Crawfish. To his horror, he saw the ship that he had battled sail right through Crawfish's ship and then to his ship. Sadly, the scroll telling his tale was lost and we have no idea what happened. Take heed... *'White Gums Glitch:' Not really a glitch, but in Parrot Port, when you talk to the male pirate on the second floor of Petey's Pirate Pub, he says "This cracker be hard as rock! How am I supposed to eat it with no teeth!" However, as he says this, when his mouth moves you can see a full row of teeth! *'Sleepy Announcer Glitch:' When you see a pirate, you're supposed to get an announcement like this: "Smelly the Slimey says "Avast, Random Poptropican! Is that your ship or a piece of smelly driftwood?" However, sometimes this announcement doesn't come until much later, sometimes even after you've killed the pirate! *'Pegleg Glitch: '''Sometimes when you have a pegleg, it will show two regular legs with a pegleg loosely dangling from one. *'Walking Glitch: This glitch stops you from walking and only lets you run. *'''The Pirate's Revenge glitch: Sometimes when a pirate ship sinks on the rocks off Golden Harbor, collecting its salvage gives you nothing. *'I Changed my Mind Glitch: (Tested at Parrot Port with a Jimmy Rigger)' If you stand on a dock and click "Embark" you jump into the ocean right below the cabin, but you don't actually enter the boat and the map doesn't pop up. Trivia *This island's internal name is "trade." *At random, a rival pirate will generate named "Guybrush the (title)." This is a reference to the LucasArts point-and-click series Monkey Island, which takes place during the Golden Age of Piracy and stars Guybrush Threepwood as the hero. *It should be called Skullduggery Archipelago, because there is more than one island in the game. *The fastest ship goes 13 km per minute, or 15 km if you hire the navigator at Parrot Port. *Skullduggery is the fourth island with a foreign language written. The others were Time Tangled Island, Counterfeit Island and Mythology Island. *Lots of white clouds are found around the sea, but some have funny shapes! Known shapes include bone, skull and crossbones, smiley, heart, fish, whale, and sword. *Pirate ships are around Pirate Outpost, rock shoals are around Golden Harbor, gigantic sea monsters are around Dragon Cove and Bouffant bay, thunderclouds and whirlpools are around Bouffant bay & Parrot Port. *It is possible to defeat Captain Crawfish with the Steaming Fury, though the scene where your ship sails in the full moon will still display it as a Phoenix Warbird. *The adventure on this island are similar to the adventure on Astro-Knights Island, but it takes place at sea instead of space. *Skullduggery Island seems to have taken place during the 1710s, and the 1720s, since those are real pirate era's in history. Videos Poptropica - Skullduggery|The trailer for Skullduggery. Category:Skullduggery Island Category:2010 Islands